Psonic X Touhou/Yukari Yakumo
Biography Yukari Yakumo is the referenced youkai who manipulates boundaries and initially appears as the sleepy lady of Ran Yakumo. During Imperishable Night, Yukari teams up with Reimu to find those responsible for the fake moon. In Immaterial and Missing Power, she actually sings her way from battle to battle, stealing everyone'ssake, wine, and brandy. But this is all part of her strategy to save the day even right from the shrine's altar. Over many years ago, Yukari organized an army of youkai and led them in an invasion of the Moon. The youkai were subsequently routed by the Lunarians, who possessed superior technology and magic, and forced to retreat to Earth. Since that time, no youkai have attempted to expand their territory beyond Gensokyo. While some speculate that Yukari organized the invasion out of selfish hunger for territory and power, others believe she did it to teach the youkai a lesson about starting wars of conquest; namely, that it was a bad idea. Thousand of years ago, Yukari met and became friends with a human mistress, Yuyuko Saigyouji. After Yuyuko's death, Yukari continued to be friends with Yuyuko's ghost, although Yuyuko gradually forgot who she had been and why she had died. When Yuyuko requested that Yukari use her power to weaken the border between the Netherworld and Gensokyo, Yukari obliged. She knew Yuyuko's plan to create the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom could never succeed, but was too busy sleeping to say or do anything about it, or to put the border back to normal after everything was finished, which put her on a collision course with the heroines. Yukari is known for being a very youkai-like youkai who sleeps all day and lives for the enjoyment of life. Though she rarely leaves her house, she's well-connected and is acquainted with most of the most powerful youkai as well as anyone having anything to do with either the Hakurei border or outside world. She's possibly the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo, and has a tendency to toy with her opponents rather than use her full power from the start. If anyone is suited for the role of "mastermind", it's Yukari; she often has a great deal of insight and understanding about whatever happens in Gensokyo, and possesses considerable intellectual prowess as well. Though she seems flaky and unreliable most of the time, when the safety or security of Gensokyo is at stake, she won't hesitate to get involved, even if it means using others to do the work for her. Customs Tier 1: Her Western-style dress from Imperishable Night and the fighting game spin-offs of the Touhou series. Tier 2: Her alternate outfit. Tier 3 (DLC): Her purple dress from Perfect Cherry Blossom. Move list Special Cards *Open, Lamented Box of Urashima - Yukari opens a gap from the sky and drops debris from it to cause damage. *Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in Zen Temple - A melee attack that attacks by whirling the umbrella. *Ride the Waves, Fight the Ocean - Yukari opens up a hole that sucks in projectiles. *Illusional Rift - Yukari takes refuge inside a gap, then appear from the exit while attacking. *Bound to the Grave - Yukari blasts out debris from a gap in a fan shape which spreads out. *Bewitching Bait - Yukari creates a bird eye through which high-speed flying objects are released. *Illusion Manji Parasol - Spirit power is converged into a manji on the umbrella, which is spun into a projectile *Border Between Brains and Feet - Yukari runs straight along the border, pulls out high-powered objects from it and unleashes them upon the opponent. *Universe of Matter and Anitmatter - Yukari places a gap that has no effect whatsoever. *Eye of Changes - An eye from the gap targets the opponent. It becomes a stationary platform that offers supporting fire. *Flesh Dismantler - Yukari disappears into a gap and flies out while attacking the opponent. *Wings of the Chimera - Yukari places a gap door that can be used to teleport when needed. Super Cards *"Unmanned Abandoned Railroad Car Bomb" - Yukari's infamous train, however here it works different than Hisoutensoku one. A train appears always fullscreen from upper left or upper right side of screen depending which side Yukari faces, but always behind her and goes diagonally downward. Then train hits lower side of the screen and after ~2 seconds the train explodes. *Shikigami "Ran Yakumo & Chen" - Both Ran Yakumo and Chen are Yukari's shikigamis. Chen spins upward and Ran spins downward according to their lines (Ran have Blue, Chen have Red) then Ran goes up and Chen goes down in A shape and both of them flies towards opponent from upper(Ran) and lower(Chen) side of screen. Despite low cost, being a projectile, the damage is low, so better used at combo finisher. Ran and Chen still attack even if Yukari is hit, if Yukari is hit right before Ran and Chen goes in spin animation, they will disappear. *Boundary "Overflowing Flotsam" - Yukari opens a gap which shoots a lot of graves in wide arc. Not useful at large distance, but have easy setups, and high damage at close range. Ultra Card *"Lend Me Those Beautiful Legs!" - Yukari opens her fan and 4 black lines appear on opponent in a X shape. Blockable, but ungrazeable. Slower startup than her 2c, However lines always appear on opponent no matter what opponent position is. If LW hits opponent, both player and opponent is teleported to Red dimension with her opponent wrapped in black lines, after that Yukari gets up, covers her mouth with fan and prepares to do a slap, then attack powered with her powers hits her enemy and music is stopped for a second. Miscellaneous Introduction *I hope you don’t put me to sleep. *Don't worry. I'm awake either way. *I have been awaken for the fight. *I feel drowsy, but I just awake and concentrate the fight. Personal Action *How dull. *(yawns) I better take a nap. Victory Pose *Look at that! It’s time for me to sleep! *How was that before my bedtime? *That was so close. *(whispered laughter) Losing Pose (Time Over) * Throw Attempt * Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Were you under the impression that you could overcome certain boundaries? I can change those too you know. Ah, the dull... The dull go through so much trouble, don't they? Shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, killing... It's all useless against me. I'll tell you a secret. My weakness is... nothing. "Gensokyo accepts everything." That's a rather cruel statement. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Oh, the mirror world. vs. Billmore: vs. Josh: vs. Sam: vs. Rina: vs. Axl: vs. Guy: vs. Gast: vs. Landon: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris: vs. Kevin: vs. Captain Neo: vs. Solo: vs. Butch: vs. Aip: vs. Buckethead: vs. Travis: vs. David: vs. Kirov: vs. Allen: vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: vs. Deniel: vs. Soro: vs. Lite: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Dick: vs. Nash: vs. Netsu: vs. Frank: vs. Placid: vs. Metal Commando: vs. Millard: vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Kung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lan: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Roxanne: vs. Guerrilla: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace: vs. Skullus: vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Reimu: When you drink sake, do you swallow the cup? Or, do you swallow the liquid inside it? vs. Marisa: Plants use capillary motion to suck water up from their roots. Do your best to keep the plants that have lost their roots moist. vs. Sanae: How is it? Getting used to this place? vs. Sakuya: Even if you stop time, split milk can't be recovered. Should you fill your cup with milk? vs. Rin: vs. Yuyuko: I'm busy lately. I'm busy like it's peacetime! vs. Youmu: Every tree and blade of grass is as precious as nirvana. Unfortunately, this doesn't include humans. vs. Cirno: If you could cool off a bigger area, I don't think I'd be so annoyed at work. vs. Byakuren: vs. Minamitsu: vs. Mamizou: vs. Aya/Hatate: Hearts dwell within human-shaped objects. And photographs are no exception. vs. Kaguya: vs. Mokou: vs. Keine: vs. Ichirin: vs. Yuugi: Onis are quite impressive, and quite popular. Have you perhaps gathered more faith than the clumsy gods? vs. Meiling: You living in a red building, that's some kind of joke, right? vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen: vs. Koishi: vs. Satori: vs. Alice: A heart dwelling within a human-shaped object. How is that different from a youkai, I wonder? vs. Remilia/Flandre/Marion: That bat you saw, was it white? Or was it black? vs. Nitori: vs. Patchouli/Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Quote/Curly/TF-44 Thunderfist: The magic of the outside world is not so primitive. Now, there are even things like giant robots. vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: vs. Miko: vs. Suika: Seems like you can do what I asked you to do, but.... vs. Utsuho: Solar power is already not kind to the youkai. However, your power goes too far, to the extent of evil. vs. Iku: They say that oarfish can grow to be over 18 meters long. You're pretty tiny. vs. Tenshi: Throw me a peach, and I requite with a plum. If you give me a peach, I can forgive you for taking a plum. vs. Seiga: vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: vs. Medicine: vs. Seija: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: vs. Shikieiki: vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: vs. Suwako: There are many selfish ones among the gods. I wonder if they don't notice because they are the receivers of faith. vs. Yumemi: vs. Kokoro: vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Magician Type X: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. William: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: vs. Sumireko: vs. Junko: vs. Clownpiece: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Josh: Sam: Rina: Axl: Guy: Gast: Landon: Carole: Voltrex: Barris: Kevin: Captain Neo: Solo: Butch: Aip: Buckethead: Travis: David: Kirov: Allen: Tenjin: Dun: Deniel: Soro: Lite: Yomo & Vince: Gyro: Roy: Chieftain: Dick: Nash: Netsu: Frank: Placid: Metal Commando: Millard: Shota: Dean: Ronn: Kung: Jun: Katana: Lan: Muay: Aiko: Roxanne: Guerrilla: Craig: Warcanine: Dr. Horace: Skullus: Stryker Hawk: Shoe: Reimu: Marisa: Sanae: Sakuya: Rin: Yuyuko: Youmu: Yukari: Cirno: Byakuren: Minamitsu: Mamizou: Aya: Hatate: Kaguya: Mokou: Keine: Ichirin: Yuugi: Meiling: Tewi: Reisen: Koishi: Satori: Alice: Remilia: Flandre: Nitori: Patchouli: Mystia: Momiji: Futo: Miko: Suika: Utsuho: Iku: Tenshi: Seiga: Yuuka: Rumia: Medicine: Seija: Kagerou: Raiko: Komachi: Shikieiki: Kogasa: Nue: Kasen: Suwako: Yumemi: Kokoro: Hina: Wriggle: Commandar Bon: Magician Type X: Demo: Don Pepe: William: Moai King: Shinmyoumaru: Sumireko: Junko: Clownpiece: Minako: Hecatia: Ending Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou